


(Podfic) Be Still My Heart (I'm Only A Moment Away)

by preslai182



Series: Preslai182's podfics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always-a-girl!Stiles, BAMF Stiles, Bonds, But Stiles makes everything better, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter, Not-a-douchebag!Peter, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Poor Derek, Underage - Freeform, he gets no love in this, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/pseuds/preslai182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She breaks all bounds that exist between strangers and leans her cheek against his burnt one, breathing steadily, heartbeat as rapid-fire as always. He wants to cry because it’s as close to the act of scenting as a human could get, and it both hurts and feels so damned good. He’s missed being scented, missed being able to scent back, and that makes him want to cry even more, because he can’t.</p>
<p>    “If you were mine, I’d stay until the very bitter end,” she murmurs quietly, rapid-fire heartbeat never once giving off that betraying stutter that comes from lying, before pulling back and leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Be Still My Heart (I'm Only A Moment Away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceris_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceris_Malfoy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be Still My Heart (I'm Only A Moment Away)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932359) by [Ceris_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceris_Malfoy/pseuds/Ceris_Malfoy). 



^ More amazing art by [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins) (You spoil me!)

 

Title: Be Still My Heart (I'm Only A Moment Away)

Author: Ceris_Malfoy

Reader: Preslai182

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Character: Peter/Stiles

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Underage

Summary: She breaks all bounds that exist between strangers and leans her cheek against his burnt one, breathing steadily, heartbeat as rapid-fire as always. He wants to cry because it’s as close to the act of scenting as a human could get, and it both hurts and feels so damned good. He’s missed being scented, missed being able to scent back, and that makes him want to cry even more, because he can’t. “If you were mine, I’d stay until the very bitter end,” she murmurs quietly, rapid-fire heartbeat never once giving off that betraying stutter that comes from lying, before pulling back and leaving.

Text: [Be Still My Heart (I'm Only A Moment Away) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/932359)

Length 00:38:38

Link: [(Podfic)Be Still My Heart (I'm Only A Moment Away) ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/u8ycs1v9r1741rg/Be_Still_My_Heart_\(I'm_Only_A_Moment_Away\).mp3)

Link to M4b: [(Podfic) Be Still My Heart (I'm Only A Moment Away) M4b Version](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/332014022710.zip)


End file.
